Quo vadis/Rozdział 30
Cezar wróciwszy do Rzymu zły był, że wrócił, i po kilku dniach już zapłonął na nowo chęcią wyjazdu do Achai. Wydał nawet edykt, w którym oświadczał, że nieobecność jego nie potrwa długo i że rzeczy publiczne na żadną szkodę z tego powodu nie będą narażone. Za czym w towarzystwie augustianów, między którymi znajdował się i Winicjusz, udał się na Kapitol, by złożyć bogom ofiary za pomyślną podróż. Lecz na drugi dzień, gdy z kolei odwiedził przybytek Westy, zaszedł wypadek, który wpłynął na zmianę wszystkich zamiarów. Nero nie wierzył w bogów, ale bał się ich, zwłaszcza zaś tajemnicza Westa taką przejmowała go obawą, że na widok bóstwa i świętego ognia włosy podniosły mu się nagle z przerażenia, zwarły się zęby, drżenie przebiegło po wszystkich członkach i osunął się na ręce Winicjusza, który wypadkiem znajdował się tuż za nim. Wyniesiono go natychmiast ze świątyni i przeprowadzono na Palatyn, gdzie, lubo niebawem przyszedł zupełnie do siebie, nie opuszczał jednak łoża przez cały dzień. Oświadczył też, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu obecnych, że zamiar wyjazdu odkłada stanowczo do czasów późniejszych, gdyż bóstwo ostrzegło go tajemnie przed pośpiechem. W godzinę później głoszono już publicznie ludowi po całym Rzymie, że cezar widząc zasmucone twarze obywateli, powodowany miłością ku nim, jako ojciec ku dzieciom, zostaje z nimi, by dzielić ich uciechy i dolę. Lud, uradowany z postanowienia, a zarazem pewien, że nie chybią igrzyska i rozdawnictwo zboża, zebrał się tłumnie przed bramą Palatyńską, wydając okrzyki na cześć boskiego cezara, ów zaś przerwał grę w kości, w którą się zabawiał z augustianami, i rzekł: - Tak, trzeba było odłożyć; Egipt i władztwo nad Wschodem wedle przepowiedni nie może mnie minąć, więc i Achaja mi nie przepadnie. Każę przekopać istm koryncki, a w Egipcie wzniesiem takie pomniki, przy których piramidy wydadzą się igraszką dziecinną. Każę zbudować Sfinksa większego siedem razy od tego, który koło Memfis patrzy w pustynię, ale każę mu dać twarz moją. Wieki potomne będą mówiły tylko o tym pomniku i o mnie. - Zbudowałeś sobie już pomnik swymi wierszami, większy nie siedem, ale trzy razy po siedem od piramidy Cheopsa - rzekł Petroniusz. - A śpiewem? - spytał Nero. - Niestety! Gdyby to umiano zbudować ci taki posąg jak posąg Memnona, który by odzywał się twoim głosem o wschodzie słońca! Morza przyległe Egiptowi roiłyby się po wiek wieków od okrętów, na których tłumy z trzech części świata wsłuchiwałyby się w pieśń twoją. - Niestety, któż to potrafi? - rzekł Nero. - Ale możesz kazać wyciąć z bazaltu siebie powożącego kwadrygą. - Prawda! Uczynię to! - Uczynisz podarek ludzkości. - W Egipcie zaślubię też Lunę, która jest wdową, i będę naprawdę bogiem. - A nam dasz na żony gwiazdy, my zaś utworzymy nową konstelację, która będzie się zwała konstelacją Nerona. Witeliusza jednak ożeń z Nilem, aby płodził hipopotamy. Tygellinowi podaruj pustynię, będzie wówczas królem szakalów... - A mnie co przeznaczasz? - spytał Watyniusz. - Niech cię Apis błogosławi! Wyprawiłeś nam tak wspaniałe igrzyska w Benewencie, że nie mogę ci źle życzyć: zrób parę butów Sfinksowi, któremu łapy drętwieją w czasie ros nocnych, a potem będziesz robił obuwie dla kolosów tworzących aleje przed świątyniami. Każdy tam znajdzie odpowiednie zajęcie. Domicjusz Afer na przykład zostanie skarbnikiem, jako znany z uczciwości. Lubię, cezarze, gdy marzysz o Egipcie, i smuci mnie to, żeś odłożył zamiar wyjazdu. Nero zaś rzekł: - Wasze śmiertelne oczy nic nie widziały, bo bóstwo czyni się niewidzialnym, dla kogo zechce. Wiedzcie, że gdym był w świątyni Westy, ona sama stanęła koło mnie i rzekła mi w ucho: "Odłóż wyjazd." Stało się to tak niespodziewanie, żem się przeraził, choć za taką widoczną opiekę bogów nade mną powinien bym im być wdzięczny. - Wszyscyśmy się przerazili - rzekł Tygellinus - a westalka Rubria zemdlała. - Rubria! - rzekł Nero. - Jaką ona ma śnieżną szyję. - Lecz się rumieni na twój widok, boski cezarze... - Tak! Zauważyłem to i ja. To dziwne! Westalka! Jest coś boskiego w każdej westalce, a Rubria jest bardzo piękna. Tu zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym zapytał: - Powiedzcie mi, dlaczego Westy ludzie się więcej boją niż innych bogów? Co w tym jest? Ot, mnie samego lęk ogarnął, chociaż jestem najwyższym kapłanem. Pamiętam tylko, że padłem na wznak i byłbym runął na ziemię, gdyby mnie ktoś nie podtrzymał. Kto mnie podtrzymał? - Ja - odrzekł Winicjusz. - Ach, ty "srogi Aresie"? Czemu nie byłeś w Benewencie? Mówiono mi, żeś chory, i istotnie twarz masz zmienioną. Ale! słyszałem, że Kroto chciał cię zamordować? Czy to prawda? - Tak jest - i złamał mi ramię, ale się obroniłem. - Złamanym ramieniem? - Pomógł mi pewien barbarzyńca, który był od Krotona silniejszy. Nero spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Silniejszy od Krotona? Chyba żartujesz? Kroto był najsilniejszy z ludzi, a teraz jest Syfaks z Etiopii. - Mówię ci, cezarze, com widział na własne oczy. - Gdzież jest ta perła? Czy nie został królem Nemoreńskim? - Nie wiem, cezarze. Straciłem go z oczu. - Nie wiesz nawet z jakiego narodu? - Miałem złamaną rękę, więc nie mogłem się o nic go wypytać. - Poszukaj mi go i znaleź. Na to Tygellinus rzekł: - Ja się tym zajmę. Lecz Nero mówił dalej do Winicjusza: - Dziękuję ci, żeś mnie podtrzymał. Mogłem, padłszy, rozbić głowę. Niegdyś dobry był z ciebie towarzysz, ale od czasu wojny i służby pod Korbulonem zdziczałeś jakoś i rzadko cię widuję. Po czym pomilczawszy chwilę rzekł: - Jak się ma owa dziewczyna... za wąska w biodrach... w której się kochałeś i którą odebrałem Aulusom dla ciebie?... Winicjusz zmieszał się, lecz Petroniusz w tej chwili przyszedł mu z pomocą: - Założę się, panie - rzekł - że zapomniał. Czy widzisz jego zmieszanie? Pytaj go o to, ile ich było od tego czasu, a nie ręczę, czy i na to potrafi odpowiedzieć. Z Winicjuszów dobrzy żołnierze, ale lepsze jeszcze koguty. Trzeba im stada. Ukarz go za to, panie, i nie zaproś go na ucztę, jaką nam Tygellinus obiecuje wyprawić na twoją cześć na stawie Agryppy. - Nie, nie uczynię tego. Ufam Tygellinowi, że tam właśnie stada nie zabraknie. - Miałożby braknąć Charytek tam, gdzie będzie Amor? - odpowiedział Tygellin. Lecz Nero rzekł: - Nuda mnie dręczy! Zostałem z woli bogini w Rzymie, ale go nie mogę znosić. Wyjadę do Ancjum. Duszę się w tych ciasnych ulicach, wśród tych walących się domów, wśród tych plugawych zaułków. Smrodliwe powietrze zalatuje aż tu, do mego domu i do moich ogrodów. Ach, gdyby trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło Rzym, gdyby jaki rozgniewany bóg zrównał go z ziemią, dopiero pokazałbym wam, jak powinno się budować miasto, które jest głową świata i moją stolicą. - Cezarze - odpowiedział Tygellinus - mówisz: "Gdyby jaki rozgniewany bóg zniszczył miasto" - czy tak? - Tak! więc cóż? - Alboż nie jesteś bogiem? Nero machnął ręką z wyrazem znużenia, po czym rzekł: - Zobaczymy, co nam urządzisz na stawach Agryppy. Potem wyjadę do Ancjum. Wy wszyscy jesteście mali, więc nie rozumiecie, że mi potrzeba rzeczy wielkich. To powiedziawszy przymknął oczy dając w ten sposób znać, że potrzebuje spoczynku. Jakoż augustianie poczęli się rozchodzić. Petroniusz wyszedł z Winicjuszem i rzekł mu: - Jesteś więc wezwany do udziału w zabawie. Miedzianobrody wyrzekł się podróży, ale natomiast będzie szalał więcej niż kiedykolwiek i rozpościerał się w mieście jak we własnym domu. Staraj się i ty znaleźć w szaleństwach rozrywkę i zapomnienie. U licha! Podbiliśmy przecie świat i mamy prawo się bawić. Ty, Marku, jesteś bardzo pięknym chłopcem i temu w części przypisuję słabość, jaką mam do ciebie. Na Dianę efeską! Gdybyś ty mógł widzieć swoje zrośnięte brwi i swoją twarz, w której znać starą krew Kwirytów! Tamci wyglądają przy tobie jak wyzwoleńcy. Tak jest! Gdyby nie ta dzika nauka, Ligia byłaby dziś w domu twoim. Próbujże mi jeszcze dowodzić, że to nie są nieprzyjaciele życia i ludzi... Obeszli się z tobą dobrze, więc możesz być im wdzięczny, ale na twoim miejscu znienawidziłbym tę naukę, a szukał rozkoszy tam, gdzie ją znaleźć można. Jesteś pięknym chłopcem, powtarzam ci, a Rzym roi się od rozwódek. - Dziwię się tylko, że cię to wszystko jeszcze nie męczy - odpowiedział Winicjusz. - Kto ci to powiedział? Mnie męczy to od dawna, ale ja nie mam twoich lat. Ja zresztą mam inne zamiłowania, których tobie brak. Lubię książki, których ty nie lubisz, lubię poezję, która cię nudzi, lubię naczynia, gemmy i mnóstwo rzeczy, na które ty nie patrzysz, mam bóle w krzyżu, których ty nie miewasz, i wreszcie znalazłem Eunice, ty zaś nic podobnego nie znalazłeś... Mnie dobrze w domu, wśród arcydzieł, z ciebie zaś nigdy nie zrobię estety. Ja wiem, że w życiu nic już więcej nie znajdę nad to, com znalazł, ty sam nie wiesz, że ciągle jeszcze spodziewasz się i szukasz. Gdyby na ciebie śmierć przyszła, przy całej twej odwadze i wszystkich smutkach umarłbyś ze zdziwieniem, że już trzeba świat opuścić, ja zaś przyjąłbym ją jako konieczność z tym przeświadczeniem, że nie ma na całym świecie takich jagód, których bym nie spróbował. Nie śpieszę się, ale też nie będę się ociągał, postaram się tylko, by mi było do ostatka wesoło. Są na świecie weseli sceptycy. Stoicy są dla mnie głupcami, ale stoicyzm przynajmniej hartuje, twoi zaś chrześcijanie wprowadzają na świat smutek, który jest tym w życiu, czym deszcz w naturze. Czy wiesz, czegom się dowiedział? - Oto że w czasie uroczystości, które wyprawi Tygellin, na brzegach stawu Agryppy staną lupanaria, a w nich zebrane będą kobiety z najpierwszych domów w Rzymie. Czyż nie znajdzie się choć jedna dość piękna, by mogła cię pocieszyć? Będą i dziewice, które po raz pierwszy na świat wystąpią... jako nimfy. Takie nasze cesarstwo rzymskie... Ciepło już! Południowy wiatr ogrzeje wody i nie spryszczy nagich ciał. A ty, Narcyzie, wiedz o tym, że nie znajdzie się ani jedna, która by ci się oparła. Ani jedna - choćby była westalką. Winicjusz począł się uderzać, w głowę dłonią jak człowiek zajęty wiecznie jedną myślą. - Trzebaż szczęścia, żebym na taką jedyną trafił... - A któż to sprawił, jeśli nie chrześcijanie!... Ale ludzie, których godłem jest krzyż, nie mogą być inni. Słuchaj mnie: Grecja była piękna i stworzyła mądrość świata, my stworzyliśmy siłę, a co, jak myślisz, może stworzyć ta nauka? Jeśli wiesz, to objaśnij mnie, bo na Polluksa! nie mogę się domyśleć. Winicjusz wzruszył ramionami. - Zdawałoby się, iż boisz się, abym nie został chrześcijaninem. - Boję się, byś sobie życia nie popsuł. Jeśli nie potrafisz być Grecją, bądź Rzymem: władaj i używaj! Szaleństwa nasze mają dlatego pewien sens, że w nich tkwi taka właśnie myśl. Miedzianobrodym pogardzam, bo jest błaznem-Grekiem. Gdyby się miał za Rzymianina, przyznałbym mu, że ma słuszność pozwalając sobie na szaleństwa. Przyrzecz mi, że jeśli teraz wróciwszy do domu zastaniesz jakiego chrześcijanina, pokażesz mu język. Jeśli to będzie Glaukus lekarz, to się nawet nie zdziwi. Do widzenia na stawie Agryppy. góra strony Quo vadis 30